Knight of the Sky
by CFX328
Summary: Reborn has sent Tsuna on a mission to defeat a man named Kayaba Akihiko. He didn't expect to be thrown into a virtual world. Join Tsuna has he meets new people and a partner that will change his life. Custom themes from animes that I like. TsunaxAsuna, TsunaxHarem Next Chapter Status: Chp 3 coming soon! ;)
1. Chapter 1

** Knight of the Sky Chapter 1: Secret Mission?! Welcome to SAO!**

** ( AN: Hello, my name is CFX328 and I am a brand new author to the site.**

** This is my first time writing a fanfic so bare with me. I love Hitman Reborn and I just strated watching SAO and I am loving it! I plan to do other crossovers with Hitman Reborn like Final Fantasy XIII, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Kid Icarus and etc. This is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. :] )**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or SAO.**

"OII! Reborn!" everybody's lovable brunette Tsunayoshi Sawada shouted. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna's sadistic Spartan hitman tutor Reborn threatened point a gun at his face.

"HIIE! I'll listen!" Tsuna shrieked. "Good." said Reborn with an amused smirk.

In school, Tsuna received a letter from Reborn by his best friend Takeshi Yamamoto.

The letter said….

'_**Dear Dame-Tsuna,**_

_**If your reading this letter than your alive. Come home to your room immediately for business.**_

**Or else.**

_** Reborn'**_

Tsuna of course did what he was told because he didn't want to die yet. Tsuna excused himself from class to go home and see what Reborn wanted. All of his friends said they're goodbyes. Yamamoto gave his usual cheery good-bye. Kyoko said good-bye and gave him warm smile that made him blush a little bit. Hana just really didn't care as she just lazily waved him off which made Tsuna sweatdrop. Gokudera was the worst of the four. He was practically on his knees begging Tsuna to take him with him as Tsuna tried to stop him from embarrassing him. When Tsuna was out the door, Gokudera tried to run to him only for the door to slam in his face. As Tsuna went out of school he sighed in relief that Hibari had not caught him and "Bitten him to death". Tsuna just hoped that whatever Reborn prepared for him, it wouldn't be a living hell.

Now we are here in Tsuna's room.

"Alright listen up, I need you to do me a favor." Reborn said in a serious tone. "F-favor?" Tsuna said uneasily. "Yeah, listen carefully. I am sending you on a secret mis-"

"REBORN!" a voice shouted. Tsuna turned to see Lambo, Tsuna's annoying Vongola lighting guardian from the Bolovino familiga on a tree branch outside aim a pink grenade at Reborn. "L-Lambo?!" Tsuna exclaimed. _'Why did he have to show up?'_ he thought as he cried anime-tears. "The Great Lambo-sama has come to get revenge on you!" the cow child boasted pointing at Reborn." "Prepare to d-" "Were busy, get lost." Reborn cut him off. He then pulled out a large control pad with a big red button in the middle and pressed it. A mirco bomb planted under the tree branch started to beep loudly until the tree branch exploded, sending Lambo flying into the air until he turned into a star.

There was a moment of silence. _'How cruel.'_ Tsuna sweatdropped. "Now that the brat is out of the way…." Reborn said effectively snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. "Back to what I was going to say, I am sending you on a secret mission." Reborn continued. "A s-secret mission?" Tsuna said in disbelief. He really didn't want to be in another random conflict that could put his friends and family at risk. The Varia, Millefiore and Simon families were enough to deal with.

"There is not much time to explain so pay attention." Reborn said getting Tsuna's full attention. "You will be going to ….a new world." Reborn finished. "A…new world?!" Tsuna muttered shocked beyond belief. _'But that's impossible right… right!?'_ he questioned himself inwardly, still shocked at what he was hearing. He then calmed down a little bit remembering he had technically went to a different world before. Well a parallel future really. "I know it's pretty hard to believe but this is serious." Reborn said seriously. "But what kind of world is it?" Tsuna questioned wanting to know more. "I don't know but I need you to defeat one man for me.

"You need me to defeat someone?" Tsuna gulped nervously hoping the man wouldn't be some power hungry overlord. Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora that his partner, Leon was on top off. "His name is…" Reborn started. Tsuna leaned in anxiously to hear the name of his target. "Kayaba Akihiko." Reborn finished. After that there was nothing but silence.

"Kayaba….Akihiko." Tsuna muttered to himself. This was his first time hearing that name but I seemed familiar to him. _'Have I met this person before?'_ he thought. "But why do I have to fight this person?" Tsuna asked curiously. "That's not important right now we're running out of time." Reborn said quickly. Tsuna was still a little suspicious but just shrugged it off. "Here, put this on." Reborn commanded as he threw something to Tsuna. Tsuna comically fumbled with the item before regaining composure. He looked at the item and went wide-eyed in surprise. It was the Aracobaleno pacifier of Sky. This Item belonged to Yuni who sacrificed herself help Tsuna defeat Bayakuran. The only difference was that it had a chain link going through the opening make a chain necklace. "This…is Yuni-chan's" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. "The pacifier will protect you from the effects of the portal." Reborn explained.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna said as he put on the chain necklace. "Wait….WHAT!" he double took. He looked up and his eyes almost literally popped out his head at what he saw. It was Reborn with green bazooka that was ten times his size. The fact that the baby was able to carry that was amazing. "HUGE!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This was specially created by Verde, it can transport someone to different places. "But is it really necessary for it to be that big?" Tsuna deadpanned. "Yes, it is now get yourself ready."Reborn said "Wait! What about the others?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care it." Reborn assured. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Tsuna thought as he shivered looking into Reborn's emotionless eyes.

"Mission time." Reborn said getting Tsuna's attention. "5…4…3." He started. "W-w-wait Reborn I'm not ready yet!" Tsuna exclaimed flailing his arms around. "2…1…" Reborn continued. "HIEEE!" Tsuna shouted as he tried to run but he comically triped on nothing. "Ciao" Reborn finished as he pulled the trigger. A big black ball of matter flew out of the bazooka. Before Tsuna could scream again the ball of matter sucked him in. The ball began to shrink until it was gone from the atmosphere. Tsuna was gone, and now a new adventure awaited him. Reborn's eyes were shadowed as he stared at the floor. "Good luck…my student." he said in a serious tone. He then smirked. "Who knows? Dame-Tsuna could find a girl worthy enough to be his wife." Reborn chuckled as he walk out of the room.

**(Unknown Area)**

Tsuna opened his eyes to find….darkness. Not a speck of light to seen. Just darkness.

'_What has Reborn gotten me into?'_ Tsuna thought as he cried anime-tears. He couldn't move his body but he felt himself being pulled down. He then realized he was falling. "HHHIIEEE! I'm gonna die!" he inwardly panicked. He suddenly felt a warm glow and his body allowed him to move. He looked down for the source of the warmth to find that the sky pacifier was glowing. "Is this what Reborn was talking about?" Tsuna said confused as he could now talk. Another light suddenly shined behind him.

'_Huh?!'_ Tsuna thought as he turned to the light. It was then he realized the portal has open. _'But where am I going?' _he thought to himself. He squinted his eyes to hopefully get a better view. Tsuna saw a white room with multi-color walls. He could also vaguely see people there. It looked like they were….fighting. He then realized something. "Wait a minute that looks like a far drop!" he exclaimed as he got closer to the end. " HHHHIIIIEEEE!" he screamed before being engulfed in the light.

**(Aincard)**

We now find ourselves in the world of Aincard, home to people who play the popular VRMMORPG "Sword Art Online". A large black castle-like structure in the sky over a vast landscape of forests, oceans, tundras, etc. The castle has up to 100 floors, each with a different and challenging boss. Inside the castle on the very first floor was a large group of people in front of a big bronze waiting to go in. But a man stood in front of the door blocking them from entering. Said man was the leader of the group. He had long blue hair that came down to his shoulders. He had ocean blue eyes that held pride and authority. He wore a bronze armor set with arm guards over a blue tunic. He was helping ever one get prepared for something big.

"Everyone, listen up!" he said getting the attention of his companions. "I only have one thing to say." He continued. "Let's win!" he finished raising his hand in the air. Everyone in the group got themselves mentally prepared for the challenge that awaited them. A boy with short black hair and grey eyes looked over to a young girl that seemed to be completely covered in a red cloak. The mysterious cloaked girl looked back and nodded confirming that she was ready. "Let's go!" the blue haired man shouted as he slowly opened the door leading the group in. They all saw nothing but pitch blackness. As they got closer they could make out a figure with glowing red eyes that wanted to kill. The leader was the first to go in. As he and the rest of his team walked forward the room suddenly illuminated. Weird rock formations were in the walls that lighted up with multiple colored, almost like a rainbow.

Then, a large figure suddenly jumped into everyone's view. The beast was like some sort of humanoid kangaroo but also looked like a humanoid rabbit. It had a skin color that was as red as blood. It wore large purple shorts and had a weird tattoo on its belly. The tattoo was a green diamond with a red diamond inside.(AN: I am not the greatest with descriptions, but I will do my best to put a lot of detail into new characters and such. Anyways, continue the story and sorry for the interruption.) The thing that got everyone's attention was that it wielded a large hand-axe and shield. A grey bar popped up above its head as it let loose a powerful roar. Its name was IIIfang the Kobold Lord. Then, three flashes of light appeared in front of the beast and out came three smaller creatures. They were covered in Knights armor and they wielded big duster-like swords.

The smaller beasts charged forward followed by IIIfang.

The blue haired man pointed his sword at the incoming enemies.

"COMMENCE ATTACK!" he shouted as his men(and woman)charged into battle. Both groups charged closer and closer until they finally crossed blades

**BOOM! **

The blue haired man's team were holding there own well against the monsters. "Squad A and C! Switch!" he ordered. Squad A switched places with each other to face IIIfang. IIIfang then got ready to swing its huge hand-axe at them. "It's coming!" the man with blue hair warned. "Squad B, block!" As the beast brought down its hand-axe to cleave someone in half, a member of the human team blocked the axe causing IIIfang to be stunned long enough for someone to come in and send a powerful slash damaging the beast. "Squad C, stay on guard and prepare to switch in!" he commanded. A member of Squad C went into position. "Now! Switch, draw and prepare to attack on all sides!" he ordered. "Squads D, E and F! Take care of the Sentinels!" "Roger!" said the boy with black hair as he ran up and slashed a Sentinel away. "Switch!" he said as he backed up to let the red-cloaked girl go ahead in front. "Number 3!" she shouted as she charged at the Sentinel with her teal Raiper at glowing with power ready to strike. She then thrust her blade forward so at the beast, it looked like she didn't move her arm at all. The black haired boy watched in amazement. "Good job" he quietly complimented. A Sentinel tried to sneak up behind him to strike only to be slashed in half by the black haired boy. IIIfang suddenly let out a loud roar as its HP was getting low. It then threw away its hand-axe and shield.

"Looks like the information was correct." A member said. "Stay back!" the blue haired leader shouted. He then ran by all of his teammates. "I'll take care of this!" he assured. He stood in front of everyone, his shield raised and sword charging up energy. The boss then did something unexpected, it pulled out a large black nodachi. The black haired boy gasped. _'That's not a Talwar that's a nodachi' _he thought. _'It's different from the beta test!'_ "Don't!" he shouted. "Jump back as fast as you can!" he continued but to avail. Unfortunately, the blue haired leader already charged at the boss. IIIfang leaped high into the air, bouncing off of walls until finally landing a devastating slash on the blue haired man. He cried out in pain as he was sent flying back. But the beast didn't end it there, the boss swatted the man away with the flat side of the nodachi. " Diabel!" shouted a member to the man now known as Diabel. As he finished the boss landed between all of the men and let out a loud roar stunning all the men with fear. "Diabel!" shouted the black haired boy as he ran to Diabel's side knelling. "Why did you try to go at it alone?" he questioned as he pull out a vile of potion to heal Diabel. Before he could however Diabel grabbed his hand stopping him. The boys eyes widened in surprise.

"Your…a beta tester too…Wouldn't you know?" Diabel said struggling to talk. The boy then finally realized what Diabel was saying. "You were after the last attack rare item bonus." The boy concluded. "You…you were a beta tester too!" Diabel suddenly smiled warmly at the boy. "Please…the boss….defeat the boss." he pleaded as his body started to glow. "For everyone's sake." That was the last thing he said before he shattered into millions of fragments, disappearing in the air. The boy and his teammates just stared in shock. The boy then got up and glared at the boss. The girl in the red cloak then went to his side. "I'll go too." She said. "Thanks" he said as they got ready. But just before they were about to charge….

"HHHHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" a loud scream stopped everyone in there tracks, even the boss stopped to look around for the source. Suddenly a large black portal appeared on the ceiling, surprising everyone. That's when everyone found the source of the noise. A figure fell out of the portal, comically flailing his arms around as if the person was trying to fly. As the figure landed a dust cloud form over the figure, obscuring everyone's view. Everyone minus the boss was shocked to see a teen, no older than 15 with gravity-defying brown hair. He had warm chocolate brown eyes filled with kindness. He wore a blue hoodie with the number 27 printed on it, green pants and orange sneakers. It was our surprisingly powerful friend Tsunayoshi Sawada. "Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna muttered rubbing his sore bottom. "Stupid Spartan tutors." He sulked crying anime-tears. He quickly sat up realizing he was not the only person here and people were staring at him. "A-ano…" he stuttered. "H-h-hello." He waved awkwardly at them. Everybody else couldn't help but sweatdrop at his sudden entrance. As Tsuna was getting nervous by their stares, he quickly remembered something he needed to ask. "A-ano, do you happen to know where…" Tsuna stopped when he felt a large shadow looming over him. The figure bent down and blew some air at Tsuna causing him to comically fell forward like a tumbleweed. As Tsuna got up he started to sweat immensely as he slowly turned around to see IIIfang's growling face just inches away from his. Tsuna's eyes almost literally popped out of his head. "HHHIIIEE!" he let out one of his "manly" screams and started to run away. IIIfang let out a roar as it began to chase after Tsuna, swinging its large Nodachi at him. It was practically a game of cat and mouse. The group that watched all thought the same thing. _'What the hell?'_ they thought in unison. "SAVE ME!" was what Tsuna shouted before he comically tripped on nothing. He quickly recovered but it was already too late as IIIfang was about to bring down the Nodachi.

**CLASH!**

**CLANK!**

Tsuna's eyes widened as he was saved from the strike. His savior was revealed to be the girl in the red cloak who parried the monster's blade before it could touch Tsuna. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "H-hai, thank you." Tsuna said greatfully. The boy with black hair ran to Tsuna's side. "We'll take care of this, just stay back." He commanded. "W-wait, I can help you…" Tsuna assured but the two of them had already charged. _'I have to help somehow.'_ Tsuna thought. He went in his pants pocket to get his gloves and pills, but they weren't there. He panicked as he remembered something.

_(Flash back)_

"_This was Specially created by Verde, it can transport you to different places." Reborn said as he pointed the bazooka at Tsuna. "Get ready, 5…4…3" he counted down. "W-wait Reborn I'm not ready yet!" Tsuna exclaimed flailing his arms around._

_(Flash back end)_

'_Dammit, why now?'_ Tsuna thought. He then heard the sound of metal clashing. He turned to see the black haired boy parrying a slash from the boss, then the girl in the red cloak came in to stab it. "Asuna!" Tsuna heard the black haired boy call out to her. The girl now known as Asuna barely dodged the downward strike from IIIfang. The beast managed to cut off her cloak to reveal a veery attractive young girl with hazel brown colored hair and orange-cream colored eyes. She let out a battle cry as she sent a devastating stab to the boss, sending it flying away. "S-s-sugoi!" Tsuna said with admiration in his eyes, and also a slight blush crept up on his cheeks. The black haired clashed blades with the beast, skidding backwards allowing Asuna to get another stab in. The boss then charged at Asuna, only for the black haired boy to come in and block all the strikes. IIIfang then went for a diagonal slash, at the same time the boy was about to counter with his own slash. But at the last minute the beast moved its blade out of the way causing the boy's blade to miss. "Shoot" he cursed as the monster slashed his stomach sending him flying into Asuna, making them both fall to the ground. As they recovered they looked up to see IIIfang in the air ready to bring down its Nodachi. "Oh no!" Tsuna shouted as he ran up to help. "Oi! Get back!" he heard a member of the team yelled but Tsuna was already gone. 'I'm not gonna make it !' Tsua panicked as he kept running towards them.

Suddenly, everything froze.

The players, Asuna and the black haired boy and even the boss was frozen in midair. "W-whats going?" Tsuna said confused as he looked around. **"Do you wish to save them?** a voice echoed out startling Tsuna. "W-w-who's there?" Tsuna asked slightly afraid looking around for the voice. **"Do you wish to save those two, Knave?"** the voice said implying Asuna and the black haired boy. Tsuna thought about it. He really didn't know what was going on, nor did he know if he could trust them. But his trustworthy hyper intuition told him to help them. Plus, those two saved him, it wouldn't be right to just stand by and watch them get hurt. After a couple minutes, Tsuna made up his mind. "I want to save them with my dying will." Tsuna said in a serious and determined tone. **"Very well, I will lend you my power and we will be partners form this day forth, use it wisely Knave"** the voice said. **"Thank you…ano…" Tsuna started. "My name is Caliburn, Knave."** The voice now known as Caliburn said. "Thank you, Caliburn-san" Tsuna said greatfully before being engulfed in light.

As IIIfang was going to slash down, Asuna was about to try to block when suddenly….

**CLASH!**

**(Cue Theme: Tsuna Awakens)**

Asuna eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of her. It was Tsuna who had blocked the strike with a sword of his own. The weapon was a broadsword with a long sliver double-edged blade. It had a golden hilt that looked like horns on the sides. In the middle of the guard was a golden circle, in it is what looks to be like a face. Also the handle of the sword is white. It was the blade of legend, Cailburn. "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Tsuna cried out as he parried the blade, knocking IIIfang back in the process. "You.." the black haired boy muttered. Tsuna turned around to face them. "Of course I had to help, it's the right thing to do right?" Tsuna said gently with a warm smile that caused Asuna to blush a little bit. "T-thank you." she said focusing back on the situation at hand. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought. The boy remained silent but nodded thankfully. A Solider then came up to them. "Nice job kid." he complimented Tsuna. "We'll hold it off until you recover!" "T-thank you" Tsuna stuttered. All of the soliders rushed at the boss slashing at it. IIIfang just blocked all of their attacks, before slashing all of them away. The beast then jumped into the air ready to finish them off.

"Watch out!" the black haired boy shouted as he got up quickly running to help. Just before the monster could do damage, the boy meet it in the air. "I got you first!" he shouted as he sent a slash to the bosses back sending it plummeting to the ground. As the boy landed he chased after the boss. "Asuna!" he called out getting her attention. "Let's finish it together!" "Roger!" she affirmed running besides him. As the boss was starting to recover, Asuna and the boy got closer and closer releasing battle crys. The boss tried to slash them only to be parried by the boy followed by Asuna who gave it a powerful stab. The boy then slashe slashed diagonally, cutting the bosses stomach. "AAAAHHHH!" the boy shouted as he ran is blade up the up the middle of the boss creating a shockwave.

**BOOM!**

IIIfang let out a pained roar as it strated to glow brightly. It then suddenly turned into fragments of data, disappearing in the atmosphere. Everyone was dead silent. _'S-sugoi!'_ Tsuna thought amazed. "We…" someone stared. "We did it!" the person shouted as everyone strated cheered happily.

(AN: Let just cut to the chase, this is the first of many chapters. I will also have custom themes in the story. The main pairing will be TsunaxAsuna and guys can decide the pairing for Kirito. And finally please give me your honest opinion of the chapter. This is CFX328 and have yourselves a damn good day! :])


	2. Chapter 2

Update

Hey guys, its CFX328 here with a new update for ya. First, I want to say thank you for those who faved and followed me, I really appreciate you guys liking my crap. For those who want to know, no I am not canceling this story I am going straight through till the end, so please wait a little longer for chapter 2. Next, I am currently in the works of two more stories for you all. The crossovers are Pokemon x Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail x Hitman Reborn. I will upload the first chapters for both as soon as I can. After the chapters are out, vote which one you all want me to focus on more and I will try to make everyone happy. Finally, if you all have any suggestion for Knight of the Sky, please feel free to post your ideas on my account and I will give them consideration.

(One more thing, in chapter 1 of Knight of the Sky, Tsuna gets the legendary blade "Caliburn". Caliburn is for the video game, "Sonic and the Black Knight" if you did not know. Also yes he can talk so he is technically a character in the story. I am also thinking about have OC arcs in my story. Comment if you want me to or not. Again thank you all for waiting and have yourselves a damn good day! :])

-CFX328


	3. New Gear? Sword Trainning!

(AN: Hey guys! It's CFX328 here with a new chapter for you all. Sorry for taking 3 MONTHS to upload, it's just personal things came up and I kind of got lazy with writing it. I also want to say THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY CRAP! This story already has 17 FAVS! I know it's not a lot when you think about it, but it is a lot to me. The story will mostly be in Tsuna's perspective with some from the other characters. Stay tuned for new crossovers in the future with Hitman Reborn. One more thing, could someone tell me how to put break lines in the story, I really need this to help organize it. Enough of my rambling; Let's-a-GO!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the rights to Sword Art Online or Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn

_**Knight of the Sky**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Deep behind the cheering crowd of soliders was the black haired boy, on one knee panting tiredly. In front of the boy's vision, a small white halo-graphic screen appeared. It had black text inscribed inside it. The massage read:

__Congratulations!__

__You got the last attack bonus!__

Another text screen soon replaced it.

__*Bonus Item*__

__Coat of Midnight__

"Good work." A feminine voice rang from behind. The black haired boy turned to meet three figures, Tsuna, Asuna and a tall, husky bald solider with tan skin.

"That was some fine swordsmanship." The giant man complimented. "Congratulations; This victory belongs to you."

"No….." the raven headed boy began. Before he could finish the sounds of clapping echoed through the room. Turning his attention, the dark haired boy saw the small army of soliders cheering for him. He looked on in complete utter surprise before eventually gracing a small smile.

"But you should be thanking that guy." He said pointing to Tsuna. "If it wasn't for him I might have been done for… Thanks by the way, names Kirito."

"Your right! I would like to thank you for saving me too. My name is Asuna" Asuna spoke, bowing in respect.

"Umm…." Tsuna shifted awkwardly at Asuna's gesture. "M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, b-but p-please call me T-Tsuna.

"Well good work out there kid, names Agil." The giant man Agil praised patting Tsuna on the back which almost caused him to lose balance.

"But I really didn't do anything all that special….." Tsuna replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh by the way, what was with that entrance earlier?" Asuna asked raising a curious brow.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but suddenly shut it back. Would it be a good idea to tell them how he got here? He had just met these people not too long ago. They could have an ulterior motive for defeating the boss. Maybe it was guarding something important from them. Reborn had always told Tsuna to go with his hyper intuition; Because most of the time, it was right. Tsuna's senses were telling him to give them a chance and trust these people. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna opened his mouth to speak.

"Well you see, the reason I came here is because-

"WHY!"

Tsuna stopped talking, startled by the sudden outburst. All heads turned to the direction of the person responsible. Among the small crowd of players was a man glaring straight at Kirito. The man was short but surprisingly had a muscular body. He had a head of orangish-brown that was so spiky, that it almost looked like a cactus. On his face was a set of squinted brown eyes and orangish brown goatee. He wore a sand colored tunic under a black dragon scaled breastplate with brown boots. Strapped behind his back was a large board sword. All stared at him in confusion.

"Why did you let Diabel die?!" he shouted.

'_Diabel?'_ Tsuna thought confused. _'Is he the one that was killed by the beast?'_

"Let him die….." Kirito repeated. The man sniffled glaring harder at him.

"Of course! You knew that technique the boss used." The spiky haired man accused. "If you would have just told us before this started, Diabel wouldn't have died!"

With this new information the crowd of players tensed up eyeing each other cautiously. Tsuna was starting to get worried about this situation. What was even going on right now? Whatever it was it did not sound good. He looked to his side to see that Asuna was feeling the same way as well.

"He has to be a beta tester!" a player shouted. "That's how he knew all of the bosses attack patterns; He knew and he didn't tell us!"

"Beta tester?..." Tsuna quietly repeated.

"Other beta testers are here too, right? Come out!"

Everyone looked around suspiciously at each other. Now Tsuna was really getting nervous. He was basically shaking in nervousness. He stopped his shoulder. Quickly looking over, he spotted Asuna giving him a warm reassuring smile. Tsuna calmed down a bit nodding to her in thanks.

"Hey, maybe he's one too!" a player yelled pointing his finger at Tsuna.

That didn't last long. Minus Asuna, Kirito and Agil, all glaring eyes were on Tsuna. Now Tsuna had a right to be nervous now, he was almost pissing his pants in fear. Planting his sword in the ground, Tsuna quickly waved his hands out in front of him.

"I s-s-swear it w-wasn't me, honestly!" Tsuna stuttered.

Just as they were moving in to attack, Asuna and Agil came to the rescue.

"Hold it!" Asuna exclaimed stepping in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed at her gesture. He had just met this girl and already she is trying to protect him. Agil stepped forward as well, standing defensively in front of the angry players.

"Hey guys, stop this…."

"heh heh heh heh…..AHA HAHAHAH!"

Heads turned to see that Kirito was…laughing hysterically. Tsuna felt a sudden change of atmosphere when he started laughing. Kirito slowly rised up from his crouching position, back still facing away from them.

"A beta tester, huh?" Kirito said in an amused tone. "I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies."

"W-What." the cactus haired man stuttered. Kirito slowly walked towards them.

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up." Kirito explained walking through the crowd. "You guys are better than they are."

The cactus haired man tensed visibly as he got closer.

"But I'm not like them." he stopped. "I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason I knew the bosses skills is because I fought monsters with katana skills on the floors far above us."

He smirked evilly at them staring with cold black eyes.

"I know a lot more. More than any information broker."

"W-What?!" the spiky haired man gasped in shock. "That's …..That's even worse than a beta tester; You're cheating. You're a cheater!"

"Yeah, a cheater!"

"A beta tester and a cheater; A beater!

"A beater..." Kirito began. "I like it."

"That's right…I'm a beater. Don't confuse me with the other beta testers." Kirito chuckled. A white menu appeared before him. Quickly scrolling through, Kirito clicked on an option. Text and code surrounded his body before vanishing, revealing a black coat on Kirito's body. Glancing one final time at Tsuna and Asuna, Kirito made his way to the spiral staircase.

Tsuna looked at Kirito in suspicion at his behavior. His personalty did a complete one – eighty. He went from being a silent rock to being an evil villain just like that. Hyper Intuition was telling Tsuna that something was definitely going on here. The sound of feet moving hit his ears, turning around he saw Asuna running of in Kirito's direction.

"H-Hey, wait for me." Tsuna called out running after her.

Kirito trekked up the stairs in silence, a neutral expression on his face. As he reached the door he outstretched his hand to push the door.

"Wait."

Stopping, Kirito glanced out of the corner of eyes to see Asuna and Tsuna behind him. Asuna stepped forward to him.

"When we were fighting you called me by my name." Asuna acknowledged.

"That's correct." Kirito confirmed. "Did I mess up the pronunciation or something?"

"How did you learn it?" she quickly said. Tsuna remained silent but watched the conversation.

"You can see another's HP gauge below yours around here, right?" Kirito asked pointing top right. "Isn't something written on it?"

Asuna took a deep breath and squinted her eyes slightly. Tsuna watched with confusion and a bit of curiousity. Was something supposed to happen? All it looked like to Tsuna was that Asuna was trying to fire lasers out of her eyes. It was actually kind of cute. Surprisingly enough for Tsuna, Asuna began to blush.

"Oh how silly of me, it was here the whole time." Asuna smiled sheepishly. Kirito stared at Asuna for a moment before turning back to the door.

"You two will be really strong someday." Kirito spoke. "So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that there's a big limit to what a solo player can do." Kirito answered. "Besides, you two look like you're perfect to pair up.

Tsuna and Asuna's face turned as red as a tomato, steam erupting from they're ears. They took a glance at each other but quickly looked away.

"What about you then?" Asuna questioned curiously once she calmed down.

Kirito said nothing but continued to walk to the large grey stone door. With a push of his hand, the door slowly slid open. Kirito walked down the doorway until his disappeared into the darkness.

Kirito was gone.

Tsuna and Asuna stared on into the darkessness in silence. Sighing, Asuna turned her attention to Tsuna.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Tsuna thought about it for a moment. He really didn't know where he was at all. Venturing off on his own would only mean suicide for him. If he stuck around with Asuna a little maybe she could show him the ropes. Man he wished Reborn wouldn't put him into situations like this.

"W-W-Well… I was wondering if I-I could stay with y-you since I'm new to this p-place." Tsuna stuttered nervously, shifting foot to foot.

Asuna frowned getting into a thinking pose, making Tsuna a bit scared. What if she shot him down? He would be dead for sure! From the way Asuna fought the monsters she had to be experienced. Tsuna clenched his teeth hard enough to draw blood, anxious to hear Asuna's answer. Asuna suddenly nodded her head, her expression changed to a stoic one. She opened her mouth, Tsuna leaned forwards in suspense.

"Of course you can." Asuna said kindly.

'_Yahoo! It looks like I'm gonna survive this after all._' Tsuna thought happily, crying tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tsuna exclaimed bowing repeatedly.

"Um….you're welcome…." Asuna sweatdropped. He sure seems a little too happy to go with her. "But on one condition."

Tsuna cheery state of mind quickly changed to one of fear at her words.

"C-Condition?" Tsuna gulped nervously.

"Yep, when you saved me and Kirito from the monster, I looked at the way you held your sword." Asuna explained.

"The way I held it?" Tsuna repeated glancing down at his sword.

"It looked like it was the first time you ever used a sword." Asuna criticized. "You may have fended it off, but there are monsters out there that are even more fearsome than that."

Tsuna began to shake slightly. Even if he did block the beast's slash, he doubted that he could take it on in a fight alone. But what did Asuna mean by saying this.

"S-So what do you suppose I do?" Tsuna hesitated, he probably already had a good idea of what she is going to say.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, from this day forward I will teach you the way of the sword." Asuna announced confidently.

"You're g-going to train me!?" Tsuna asked unsurely. There was no way he wanted to go through training. His "Studying" with Reborn was torture enough, this wasn't any different. Asuna seemed like a nice girl but Tsuna had to be cautious; She could be another "Reborn" in waiting.

"Come on,please!?~" Asuna begged making a cute pout but Tsuna wouldn't budge. "Pretty, pretty _PWWWEASE!?"_

Tsuna tried his best to keep his mental wall up. Unfortunately, with Asuna giving him puppy dog eyes he found it tough. She just looked so cute! A smirk came to Asuna's face when she spotted Tsuna fidget.

_Gotcha._

Tsuna sighed in defeat. "F-Fine."

"Great!~" Asuna cheered clapping her hands in victory. "But there is just one more thing."

"And what's that?" Tsuna questioned. Asuna pointed her finger to his clothes.

"You can't train in those clothes you need some better gear." Asuna giggled.

"Armor, huh?" Tsuna muttered scratching the back of his head. Where could he get some?

To Tsuna's surprise, white halo graphic screen popped up startling him. Looking into the screen, Tsuna found a massage written:

__You have received a chat request!__

__Would you like to chat?__

__Yes_ or _No__

Unsure of the situation, Tsuna turned to Asuna. Asuna gave him a warm smile and encouraging nod, calming him down a bit. Turning his attention back to the massage, he hesitantly clicked on the "Yes". Not a second later the screen vanished as another soon replaced it. After a moment of loading, a figure came into view. Tsuna gasped in surprise at the familiar sunset eyed green chameleon atop a black and orange fedora wearing infant. It was his home tutor/ hitman Reborn.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted neutrally, his chameleon partner Leon wagging his tail as a greeting.

"Reborn!?" Tsuna gasped in shock.

"The one and only." Reborn stated tipping his hat.

"But how are you-GAH!" Tsnua cried out as Asuna slammed into him, comically knocking him to the ground.

"AREN'T YOU JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE THING~" Asuna squealed fangirlishly, pink hearts in her eyes. "I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP~ WHAT'S YOUR NAME CUTIE!~"

"The names Reborn-"Reborn did a pose, making Asuna gush. "And I'm the greatest hitman alive."

"Eh?" Tsuna sweatdropped watching the scene before him. _'What just happened?'_

"Tsuna-kun, who's this little guy." Asuna cooed, attempting to grab Reborn's face through the screen.

Tsuna froze. This was really bad timing. What should he say? He couldn't tell her about the Vongola family. If she were to know about the family she could be in danger and Tsuna did not want that.

"I'm his brother." Reborn lied keeping a emotionless face. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Reborn came through for him.

"Brothers…." Asuna repeated doubtfully. "But you two don't really look alike."

"I'm his step brother." Reborn quickly added.

"Oh." Asuna simply said.

"Now it's time to get to business." Reborn announced getting Tsuna's attention. "I just came her to give you a little gift."

Tsuna face contorted into a doubtful frown. "W-What kind of gift."

"Why don't you see for yourself." Reborn smirked.

Right as Reborn finished another massage box appeared, except it had a present icon on it. Reluctantly, Tsuna tapped on the present icon. The graphic present opened up and massage appeared.

__You received the /Vongola Set!_ _

__Would you like to use item?__

__Yes_ or _No__

Tsuna clicked on the "Yes" option and backed up. The screen quickly disappeared into the air. Suspenseful silence filled the chamber. Tsuna waited anxiously for something to happen, but nothing seemed to feel different.

"U-Umm, I don't think it wor- HIEE!" Tsuna panicked as his body was surrounded by little green letters and numbers. "W-What's happening?!"

"Please calm down Tsuna-kun, this is supposed to happen." Asuna assured. "The code is loading up your new armor, okay."

"She's right so shut the hell up." Reborn warned.

Tsuna reluctantly obeyed their words and shut his eyes nervously. After a few minutes, Tsuna felt nothing around him. Instead he heard a gasp and quickly opened his eyes. When he opened them, Tsuna was met with a blushing shocked Asuna and a smirking Reborn.

"W-Wow…" Asuna stuttered amazed at the sight in front of her.

"Looks like it was a success." Reborn commented giving a half smile.

"Huh?" Tsuna said in confusion. Looking down at his body, Tsuna gasped in surprise. It seemed that his clothing had changed entirely.

…

_Cue theme: Kingdom Hearts II OST: Sora's Theme_

…

In exchange for his blue 27 hoodie, Tsuna wore an orange zippered sleeveless hooded vest with white hems over a black t-shirt. His green jeans now turned into light brown cargo shorts that reached to his knees. Upon his left wrist was an orange bracelet with the number 27 inscribed in black. On his right hand was a black and sliver metallic glove with a Roman numeral X ingraved in it. His orange sneakers were now brownish-orange armored shoes with the Roman numeral "X" written on the sides. But the thing that caught Tsuna's eye was the long bright orange scarf wrapped around his neck. At the slightly tattered end of the scarf was a familiar symbol. Within a blue shield was a golden bullet. Outside of the shield was thin golden leaves clinging to the outer rim of the shield. At the top, two rifles came together to make an X under a golden clam shell with angelic wings protruding from both sides.

It was the Vongola crest.

"So how do you like the new duds?" Reborn asked still smirking.

Tsuna took one more look at his new clothes before giving a small smile. "They feel…. Comfortable." he shrugged.

"Amazing Tsuna-kun, you look just like one of those heroes from video games." Asuna praised in awe.

Tsuna stuttered, his face flushed in embarrassment. "T-T-Thank you for the compliment, Asuna"

"Ahem." Reborn coughed getting their attention. "Now that that's over, it looks like it's time to go for now."

"Wait, but what am I going to do now!?" Tsuna voiced his fears.

"Didn't you agree to Asuna training you?" Reborn inquired with an all knowing smirk.

Tsuna and Asuna froze. Asuna slowly turned to him with a disturbed expression on her face.

"How did he know about the training?" Asuna whispered to Tsuna.

"I wish I could tell you." Tsuna whispered back, sweatdropping.

"I have my ways…" Reborn said mysteriously. "Good luck Dame-Tsuna and try to stay alive, okay."

Reborn gave one final smirk before the screen shrank until there was nothing left. Tsuna and Asuna remained in place in silence. Tsuna was lost in thought about what just happened. Would he really be able to find this Kayaba guy? Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called. Quickly spinning around he saw Asuna, a worried expression framed her face.

"I-I'm sorry did you say something?" Tsuna questioned sheppishly.

"I just asked if you were okay." Asuna repeated herself, concern evident in her tone.

"O-Oh! D-Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." Tsuna nervously waved his hands out in front. "It's just some personal stuff."

Asuna's worry eased slightly as a smile graced her lips. "Okay, then it's time to go."

"Right." Tsuna said with a little confidence. But just as quickly as it came, it left. He was now a blushing, stuttering mess. Somehow getting past his Hyper Intuition, Asuna walked towards him without him noticing. Her face was just inches away from Tsuna's flushed one.

'_W-W-W-What is she doing!?'_ he thought sweating profusely. He calmed down a little when Asuna pulled out a blue rectangular gem-like object. 'What is that?'

Asuna held the blue gem above their heads, confusing Tsuna even further.

"**Teleport! Starting City: West Fields!"** Asuna stated. In seconds the crystal began to glow a bright blue, slowly enveloping them.

'_EH!?'_ was the final thought Tsuna had before they both disappeared in a blue flash.

…

_(Starting City: West Fields)_

…

A bright blue light shined bright in the open area. The light quickly died down to reveal Tsuna and Asuna. Tsuna briefly patted his body down, sighing in relief to see that nothing happened to him. Picking his head up, he gasped in complete shock at the sight before him. Surrounding them was a vast field of lush green grass, beautiful flowers, pine trees and the occasional boulder. In the distance Tsuna saw something that he hadn't seen in a little while… Civilization.

A loud grunting sound caught his ears, turning around Tsuna to see Asuna smiling at him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asuna asked kindly gazing into the pretty blue sky.

"Y-Yeah" Tsuna muttered absentmindly.

"Well then." Asuna said clapping her hands. "It's time to get down to business."

Tsuna shot up nervously. "Oh, t-that's right, the t-t-training."

"Now first things first, I will briefly explained what this place is." Asuna began.

"Right." He nodded encouraging her to continue.

"This world is all a part of Sword Art Online, a virtual reality mass multiplayer online role player game; or VRMMORPG for short." Asuna explained. "It was made so that people could have fun and interact with each other socially."

Tsuna took all of this in with half surprise. He kind of guessed it would be something like this due to the modern mid evil look to they're clothing. But the game actually sounded like it would be great. A new way to meet new people.

"But.."

_Uh-oh_

"It all changed when a man in a red cloak turned it into a death game." Asuna said sadly.

"D-Death game?" Tsuna gulped fearfully.

"Yes, like the name says when you die in the game you die… _in real life_." She lamented.

'_WHATTTTTTTTTTT!'_ Tsuna inwardly panicked. You can actually DIE in this game? Tsuna visibly quaked in his feet, going unnoticed by Asuna as she continued.

"But with you here we have better of surviving this game." Asuna reached out and took his hand into her own, making him blush nervously. "Please you have to commit to this training, a lot of peoples' lives are at stake."

Tsuna stared into her pleading, hopeful hazel eyes and sighed. There was no way he could say no to her, especially if other people would be in suddenly grasped Asuna's hand and looked into her eyes, his brown orbs showing new determination.

"There's no way I'm going to back down." Tsuna declared confidently.

"T-Thank you so much." Asuna said thankfully with a slight blush across her cheeks. "Now, do you have your sword?"

"Yes." Tsuna confirmed holding up his beautiful broadsword.

"Alright then...hmmm…ah over there!" Asuna yelled pointing to her right. Tsuna looked over to see a small group of blue furred boars with unusually red eyes. "I want you to go fight them."

"What?" was Tsuna's intelligent reply.

"I'm going to teach you how to use sword skills, silly." Asuna sighed. She unsheathed her sword. "This is my rapier, Lambant Light."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. Asuna suddenly got into a stance. "Watch me ok?" Asuna asked kindly.

"Ok" Tsuna replied.

Suddenly without warning, Asuna took off. Tsuna was left in awe at her amazing speed. He could barely keep up from just watching her. As Asuna got within range of the unsuspecting boar, she held her rapier horizontally, the tip facing the animal. A pale green light radiated from the blade, Asuna swiftly thrusting her sword forward, impaling the boar's side. A pained cry erupted from its' mouth as it exploded into tiny green fragments. Asuna stood triumphantly, swiftly moving a couple strands of hair away from her face. Tsuna felt his face heat up at how beautiful she looked right now.

"Now it's your turn." Asuna pointed to his blade. "Get into a stance."

"R-Right!" Tsuna said nervously. Tsuna awkwardly took the sword's handle with both of his hands, raising the blade in front of his body. Asuna was trying hard not to giggle at how uncomfortable he looked.

"You need to fix your stance it's too rigid." Asuna half giggled half scolded. "Your legs are stiff, you need to be more relaxed."

"Y-Yeah you r-right, sorry about that." Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"It's alright, just relax; clear your mind and you'll do fine." Asuna assured giving him a thumbs up.

Tsuna nodded. Obeying what Asuna told him, getting into his stance he took a deep breath. Asuna quickly noticed that Tsuna grip on the sword became more firm, his legs relaxed a bit bending slightly. Asuna smiled with glee, he was getting the hang of it.

"How was that?" Tsuna spoke anxiously.

"That was perfect!" Asuna complimented. "Now you can go up against those boars."

"A-Alright." Tsuna turned his attention to a boar in the distance eating the grass. The animals ears twitched slightly before it quickly twisted around, meeting eyes with Tsuna. Tsuna got into his stance, his calm stare not faltering under the pig's rabid glare. It repeatedly dragged its' hoof across ground kicking up dirt. Tsuna's eye twitched slightly, a bead of sweat running down his brow. Steam erupted from the boar's nostrils, emphasizing its rage. More sweat began to flow down Tsuna's head, hands slightly shaking. Then with a beastly roar, the pig charged. The self control Tsuna manage to muster up was quickly starting to fail. His legs started to wobble, his grasp on his sword tightening uncomfortably as it got closer. Experience from these types of situation told him there was only one thing he could do….

_RUN FOR IT!_

"HHHIIIEEE!" Tsuna quickly turned and bolted away from the incoming boar. Asuna watched, giggling quietly as Tsuna was comically chased by the blood thirsty animal. She would intervene if it wasn't just so funny to watch.

Tsuna ran hard around the field to evade the rabid pig. Unfortunately for Tsuna, his armored shoe got caught on a 'Conveniently' placed rock on the ground. He hit the ground in a painful thud. Tsuna groaned in pain, opening his eyes to see that the boar was still coming at him. He screamed out, closing his eyes to prepare for pain.

_STAB! _

A scream of pain echoed through Tsuna ears. Slowly opening his eyelids, he saw that the hungry animal was gone. Instead, a different figure loomed over him. Looking up, Tsuna was meet with Asuna's smirking face.

"That sure was something." Asuna giggled sheathing her rapier. She extended her hand out to Tsuna.

"H-Heh, t-thanks…." Tsuna weakly laughed, blushing in embarrassment. Why did he have to look like such a loser in front of Asuna?

"You have to stay calm, Tsuna-kun" Asuna scolded with a trace of laughter in her tone. "Try again but this time, _stay calm_."

Tsuna weakly nodded. The sound of snarling startled the mafia heir, turning around he spotted another boar. Unlike the last one, this boar charged straight at them. Tsuna got back into his stance, vision focusing on the rushing obstacle.

_Stay calm…_

Tsuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The world around him seemed to slowly fade, the only sounds being the thuds from the charging animal and his own breathing.

_Stay calm…_

Upon instinct, Tsuna got into a crouching position. He held the boardsword out behind him, the blade glowed a pale yellow before changing to a fierce orandge. Tsuna opened his tranquil eyes to his opponent.

_Now!_

Showing a surprising amount of acrobatics, Tsuna flipped forward not once but twice towards his target. With one final flip he brought down his steel, completely cleaving the boar in half.

Asuna was completely dumbfounded at this point. She was simply amazed that he learned a sword skill before they even started training for it. She ran excitedly to an equal dumfounded Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, you learned a sword skill!" Asuna cheered happily.

Tsuna didn't seem to hear her as he was lost in thought. He was pretty sure he was never able to do something like that in real life? But when he performed that just a moment ago, it felt so natural, like he had done it countless times. Tsuna gazed at his blade curiously. Was this the reason for it? Tsuna shifted his sword arm slightly, the steel gleamed in the sunlight. Tsuna sighed inwardly.

_I just don't understand….._

AN/ Hey guys CFX328 here. Hope you like the new chapter, there's plenty more to come. Next chapter I'm finally introducing Caliburn. If you have any questions, please PM me or post in the reviews

Also if you haven't already check out my other crossover "Sky of Fairy Tail" I will be updating soon so stay tuned.

My next crossover will be with The Boondocks and Rosario+Vampire, I personally can't wait for that one. Haha

One more thing, In this chapter I introduced Tsuna's first sword skill. All of his skills will be from different video games and animes. I want to see if you can guess what the name of the skill is in the reviews.

Hint: Final Fantasy

Bye~CFX328


End file.
